En ese mundo
by Alyshaluz
Summary: Todo puede terminar mal, muy mal.


En ese mundo

-Así que era Albert – murmuró Candy poco antes de que Miena la botara en medio de la cocina, provocando la rotura de varios platos.

Se rió sacando la lengua y consolando a la enorme perra que se veía bastante afligida. La señorita Pony acudió rápidamente, y con una sonrisa de indulgencia, ayudó a la chica a recoger los trozos y limpiar el lugar.

-No deberías estar acá; ya te dije que es tu cumpleaños. Vete afuera y diviértete.

Candy le obedeció, aunque no lo deseaba; si se había refugiado en la cocina con el pretexto de lavar los platos, era para no enfrentarse a los ojos profundos de Albert y a esos sentimientos raros que de pronto le nacieron hacia él.

Albert la cazó apenas se asomó al jardín; los chicos habían organizado un juego de penitencias, y en este momento, ella era la que había perdido, para regocijo general.

-Si quieres salvarte del castigo, tienes que darle un beso a Albert – dijo Archie, muy sonriente. Albert le ofreció su mejilla a la chica.

-No… creo que prefiero pagar penitencia – repuso ella, toda roja como tomate, alejándose de él.

Albert no pareció molesto; la miró con amabilidad y le preguntó al público qué debía hacer Candy como penitencia. Todos respondieron al unísono "trepar al Padre Árbol".

Candy se dirigió con aplomo al árbol y, haciendo gala de su fuerza y agilidad, se subió a una de las ramas más bajas, para comenzar a trepar lentamente. Por alguna razón recordó de pronto a Terry. Con él había trepado árboles en Inglaterra alguna vez.

Siguió trepando sin oír las voces de los que abajo estaban que le pedían que no siguiera, que ya iba demasiado alto. Fue entonces que cometió la imprudencia de mirarlos y, cosa extraña, le dio un mareo, a ella, la que jamás sufría de vértigos ni de esas cosas de chica frágil. Y cayó.

_Despertó al sentir la luz en su rostro, ese maldito rayo de sol que se colaba por las sucias cortinas que alguna vez fueron elegantes. Las voces en ese idioma extraño y musical le indicaron que los clientes estaban formados._

_Su patrona se asomó para vigilar que todo estuviera en orden. Le levantó un brazo bruscamente para olisquearle la axila. Molesta, la golpeó en la cabeza, le arrojó una pastilla de jabón y le indicó mediante gestos que fuera a bañarse._

_-Gringa estúpida – escuchó que le decía la vieja._

_Era inútil reclamar; era inútil defenderse. Ya había aprendido que no era lo suficientemente fuerte y que la vieja tenía, además, a esos patanes que la ayudaban._

_Se lavó y hasta se perfumó un poco. Luego se tumbó en la cama para esperar al primero. Un hombre sin rostro entró y se lanzó sobre ella…_

Asustada, abrió los ojos. ¿Un sueño erótico? Pues eso era, más bien, lo contrario a un sueño erótico. Ella sabía que a su edad era normal sentir inquietudes sexuales, pero… ¿soñar que era una… una…? No, eso no podía ser.

Se levantó y la cabeza le dio vueltas. La señorita Pony, suavemente, la detuvo y volvió a recostarla.

-Tuviste una caída muy fea, Candy querida. Debes guardar reposo por unos días – le indicó.

-¿Yo? ¿Caerme yo del Padre Árbol? ¡Eso no puede ser cierto!

-Ya no eres una niña pequeña, Candy; quizás no eres tan ágil como antes.

Candy sólo asintió y cerró los ojos. De pronto, sintió una gran vergüenza de pensar en que Albert la había visto caer como si fuera una tonta que no sabe trepar árboles.

-Albert… - murmuró.

_-No me llamo Albert, pecosa – le dijo, burlesco, aquel hombre. No sabía su nombre, sólo su apodo. Lo llamaban "el inglés". Desde hace una semana que era su cliente estrella. Todos los días la visitaba, pero, extrañamente, jamás quiso nada de ella excepto conversar. Decía que necesitaba hablar con alguien en su idioma o se volvería loco. Aunque, para hacerla rabiar, le decía que el idioma de los americanos difícilmente podía ser llamado "inglés"._

_-Se va a acabar la hora – gritó la vieja, golpeando la puerta._

_-Quiero otra hora más – dijo con voz calma el inglés._

_A ella le gustaba mucho el inglés. Tanto así que deseaba que él le pidiera lo que los otros le exigían, pero jamás se atrevería a decírselo. Él era guapo, amable (aunque a veces la sacara de sus casillas), ingenioso y bondadoso. Había oído decir que su padre lo envió a México para acallar rumores que lo vinculaban a un atentado político. Pero ella no podía imaginarse a ese delicado joven tratando de matar a alguien._

_-Si te atrevieras, podría sacarte de aquí y devolverte con los tuyos – dijo él._

_-Ya te aclaré que no tengo donde volver – le respondió ella, con voz irritada. En verdad, ella no tenía donde volver. Prefería que la creyeran muerta antes de que se enteraran en lo que se había convertido. La señorita Pony, la hermana María, los chicos del Hogar, Annie, Anthony, Archie, Stear…_

_Anthony. Sobre todo Anthony. _

-Candy, despierta, es sólo una pesadilla – le pedía una y otra vez la dulce voz de Annie. La pecosa abrió lentamente los ojos, asustada.

-¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó, desorientada.

-¿Dónde vas a estar? Pero creo que el golpe te dejó medio desorientada. Estabas llamando a Anthony.

El sueño había sido tan real… en ese sueño, estaba en México, en una casa donde era poco más que una esclava, pero Terry se encontraba junto a ella. Claro que en el sueño ignoraba que se llamaba Terry, y ella era una pobre prostituta. Y Anthony estaba vivo, aunque lejos de ella.

Por un momento quiso contarle el sueño a Annie, pero le dio vergüenza. ¿Qué clase de señorita era si había soñado con algo como eso?

Bromeó un rato con Annie acerca de su próximo matrimonio con Archie. Annie se puso roja, pero aceptaba las bromas de la pecosa con una sonrisa alegre. Después de algunos minutos, la señorita Pony anunció que Candy debía dormir.

Candy no quería dormir. Tenía miedo de volver a soñar con eso, que se veía tan real. Que se sentía tan real.

_Pero sin quererlo de pronto estaba de nuevo en esa oscura habitación, acostada al lado de un borracho tan hediondo que casi le provocaba arcadas. Era muy raro sentir eso, pues ella nunca soñaba con olores._

_Trató de levantarse de la cama, pero el borracho la tenía rodeada fuertemente y reclamó cuando ella se movió. Frustrada, bufó y se quedó ahí, aprisionada, tratando de poner su mente en blanco y olvidarse de su realidad. Estaba en eso cuando la vieja golpeó la puerta avisando que el tiempo ya había pasado. _

_La chica golpeó al borracho en los hombros para que despertara, pero él emitió un ruido muy raro, como ahogándose, pensó ella, y luego dejó de respirar. La chica comenzó a chillar, asustada, y la vieja entró rápidamente con uno de sus hijos._

_Si el muerto hubiera sido cualquiera, nada hubiera pasado, habrían arrojado el cadáver en el desierto y listo; pero como era un hermano del alcalde, la cosa se puso seria y la gringa fue a dar a la cárcel._

_El inglés fue a verla varias veces, tratando de hacer algo por ella; pero los policías no querían problemas por el alcalde y aunque el joven extranjero ofreció suculentas recompensas, nunca aceptaron dejarla ir._

_Se rumoraba que sería condenada a muerte. _

_A ella no le importaba gran cosa este destino. La libraría de su triste existencia. Le temía un poco, es cierto, pero tenía la esperanza de que el otro mundo sería mejor que éste._

Despertó asustada y tocó las suaves sábanas de la cama en su iluminada habitación. Respiró de alivio. "Sólo fue un sueño", pensó, un horrible sueño en el que había sido llevada exitosamente a México. Recordaba que esa vez fue Anthony el salvador, y luego fue adoptada por el tío abuelo… no, Albert. ¿Por qué ahora surgía este sueño? ¿Y por qué aparecía Terry?

"El subconsciente es muy raro", se dijo a sí misma, y después de suspirar con satisfacción, recordó a Anthony…

Anthony… cuánto lo había amado.

_Anthony…_

_-Acá estoy, Candy – dijo él, tomándole la mano._

_Ella abrió los ojos y lo vio, sentado al lado del estrecho catre en su celda. Sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, las mejillas le ardían, todo el cuerpo le palpitaba de vergüenza. ¿Anthony, acá?_

_-¿Qué haces acá? – susurró, tapándose hasta la barbilla con la sucia manta._

_-He venido a llevarte – repuso él._

_El inglés, con expresión inescrutable, los miraba desde la puerta de la celda._

_-¿Cómo llegaste a encontrarme? ¿Cómo…? – quiso saber ella._

_-El inglés me ayudó – dijo Anthony -. Cuando te llevaron, al principio no tuvimos ni una pista; la señora Leagan nos aseguró que te habían llevado a Brasil. Luego, a Cuba. Perdimos muchos años en pistas falsas, pero hace unos días él – señaló al inglés – nos llamó y me contó de ti…_

_-Obligué a la vieja a contármelo todo – aclaró el inglés, con tono indiferente._

_-No tenías derecho – murmuró la chica – No tenías derecho, no quería que me vieran así…_

_Se cubrió el rostro con la manta y se puso a sollozar._

La señorita Pony la despertó, asustada, y le acarició la cabeza. Candy quiso explicarle por qué lloraba, pero no encontró palabras. No se atrevió a decirle que lloraba por haberse encontrado en un sueño con Anthony, que estaba muerto pero no en su sueño, y que en ese sueño era una pobre prostituta acusada de asesinato…

Era demasiado ridículo.

La señorita Pony la arrulló hasta que la chica volvió a dormirse, pero _no era la anciana quien la arrullaba, sino el inglés. Y ahora lloraba porque Anthony estaba tratando de convencer al alcalde para dejarla libre y recién se daba cuenta de que extrañaría como una tonta a ese inglés indolente y adorable._

_De pronto sus labios se unieron a los del inglés, pero él la rechazó dulcemente. Le dijo que no podía aprovecharse de una mujer. Ella se contentó con abrazarlo. Siguieron así hasta que Anthony volvió con el rostro desencajado. Llamó al inglés a un rincón de la celda, pero ella pudo oír perfectamente lo que decían. No habría perdón para la gringa asesina. La sentencia se cumpliría esa misma tarde._

_El inglés los dejó solos, Anthony comenzó a tratar de decirle a la chica la verdad que ella ya conocía, pero a la pecosa, extrañamente, la muerte inminente no le daba miedo. Ella le preguntó a Anthony por sus hermanos, por su familia, incluso por Elisa y Neil. Todos estaban bien, absurdamente bien. _

_Siguieron conversando de los recuerdos de su niñez. Tantas cosas que había compartido juntos, y, cosa extraña, el tiempo que estuvieron separados no parecía ser importante. Aún podían hablarse con el corazón en la mano._

_-¿Sabías que yo estaba enamorada de ti? – le preguntó ella._

_-Yo aún te amo – susurró él en su oído. Y recién en ese momento fue que a ella le nació el miedo a la muerte, porque le había aparecido una razón para vivir._

"_No quiero morir" pensó, de repente. El pánico le llenó el cuerpo y se puso a temblar. _

_Se tranquilizó un poco recordando que todo esto era sólo un sueño. Y que no le costaría despertar. Tocó las raídas sábanas tratando de recordar el tacto de las suaves que tenía en el hogar de Pony, para tener un nexo con el mundo real y poder dejar ese absurdo sueño, pero no resultó._

Los encargados de la ejecución llegaron, y la chica sintió que el terror le atenazaba las entrañas. La llevaron afuera, casi a rastras, donde una multitud esperaba ansiosa la muerte de la gringa asesina.

El inglés no se veía por ninguna parte. Anthony también había desaparecido, pero podía oír sus gritos hasta que alguien lo calló.

"Este sueño está llegando demasiado lejos", gritó ella, y parpadeó varias veces tratando de despertar, pero no podía. Durante un segundo, sin embargo, creyó que lo lograría porque pudo sentir el canto de los pájaros que anidaban bajo su ventana en el Hogar de Pony, pero no eran los pájaros sino unas mujeres que se reían de ella, y entonces, al sentir la soga alrededor de su cuello, recién se dio cuenta de que lo que había soñado no era esto, la vida en México, sino que el sueño fue ese tan largo, donde ella fue adoptada por Albert, Anthony moría, conocía a ese inglés seductor al que le puso Terry en ese sueño loco, luego se convertía en enfermera y, a pesar de perder al inglés, lograba ser feliz…

FIN

Nota de la autora: Julio Cortázar debe estar revolcándose en su tumba. Me gané una demanda... XD

Puchis la historia triste. Es que ando triste y me desquito con la pobre pecosa.

La historia original, "La noche boca arriba" me dejó marcando ocupado varios años. De hecho, un tiempo dudé si un sueño recurrente era la realidad, o esta era la realidad, y los aztecas, y el 2012, el fin del mundo... eso. Juro que no me he fumado nada.


End file.
